The present invention relates to a multilayer hose, especially for conveying fuel, comprising an outer layer and a conductive, fluorine-containing, elastomeric inner layer.
EP 582 301 discloses a corresponding multilayer tube comprising a barrier layer implemented as an inner layer and consisting of a fluorothermoplastic, an intermediate layer consisting of a rubber material, and an outer layer consisting of a rubber material. The fluorothermoplastic of the inner layer can here contain a conductive additive, e.g. carbon black or stainless steel fibres. This conductive additive is added for imparting to the tube excellent fireproofness and for protecting it against electrostatic charging.
In addition, it is also known to provide elastomer mixtures with an antistatic and conductive finish by making use of special conductivity carbon blacks of high activity, i.e. carbon black with a small particle size and a large surface.
This known use can, however, not easily be transferred to fluoroelastomers, since, due to the highly increasing effect of such types of carbon black, this kind of conductive, i.e. antistatic adjustment leads to insufficient physical and dynamic properties of the finished component. Furthermore, the fluoroelastomer mixture having carbon black particles added thereto in this way shows very poor processing properties in the extrusion process.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a multilayer hose which comprises a fluoroelastomer barrier layer and which is characterized not only by a good processability but also by good properties when in use. This object is achieved by a multilayer hose of the type known, which is provided with an inner layer that comprises a fluorine-containing elastomer mixed with graphite.
The multilayer hose provided fulfills the demands on fuel hoses particularly well. The use of graphite as a conductive additive to the fluorine-containing elastomer mixture achieves good rheological properties with respect to the processability. In contrast to carbon black, graphite is physically inert, i.e. the filler-polvmer interaction and consequently, the increasing effect due to the lack of a mechanical toothing is markedly less strong. These mixtures show reliable processing properties, both during production as well as during extrusion of the mixture.
Multilayer fuel hoses with conductive fluoroelastomers as an inner and barrier layer have, in comparison with known hoses including barrier layers of fluorothermoplastics, a higher flexibility, damping and a higher dynamic stressability of the respective components.
According to a preferred embodiment, the fluorine-containing elastomer of said inner layer can be a HFP/VDF/TFE terpolymer or a VDF/HFP copolymer. The terpolymer can have a fluorine content of at least 69% and the copolymer can have a fluorine content of at least 65%.
Practical experience has shown that the requirements that have to be fulfilled by the inner layer, which is in contact with the fuel, are satisfied particularly well by this material. The material is sufficiently resistant to fuels and provides also a good blocking effect.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the graphite can be added to said fluorine-containing elastomer in the form of a graphite powder. The graphite powder used may, in particular, be a synthetic graphite powder.
According to a preferred embodiment, the graphite powder can have an average particle diameter of less than 4 pm.
The above-mentioned particle diameter proved to be particularly suitable, especially with respect to the good processability of the material and the conductive properties.
The surface resistivity of the inner layer can here be 109xcexa9 at the most and, preferably, it can be less than 106xcexa9.
Practical experience has shown that these values are suitable for the intended use.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the hose can contain 15-30 parts by weight of graphite per 100 parts by weight of polymer.
According to a further embodiment, an intermediate layer can be arranged between said outer layer and said inner layer.
The intermediate layer can consist of an elastomer. Preferably, the elastomer is selected from the group comprising CR, CPE, EVM, NBR, CSM, ECO, AEM, ACM, and VMQ.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the outer layer and the intermediate layer can have additionally provided between them a reinforcing layer. This reinforcing layer may consist of nylon fibres, cotton fibres, cellulose fibres, Rayon fibres, polyester fibres or aramid fibres or of a high-modal twisted yarn, which are applied to said intermediate layer by knitting, winding or braiding them therearound.
The strength of the hose according to the present invention can be increased still further in this way.
Furthermore, the hose can be so conceived that the outer layer consists of an elastomer. The elastomer can here be selected from the group comprising CPE, EVM, NBR, CR, CSM, ECO, AEM, ACM and VMQ.
The materials mentioned hereinbefore for the intermediate layer and the outer layer proved to be particularly useful with respect to their properties for the intended use according to the present invention as well as with respect to the connection between the individual layers.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the thicknesses of the individual layers can be as follows: inner layer 0.4 mm to 1.2 mm, intermediate layer 0.5 mm to 1.2 mm and outer layer 0.8 mm to 1.7 mm.
Furthermore, the following thicknesses can prove to be useful for the respective layers: inner layer 0.6 mm to 1.0 mm, intermediate layer 0.7 mm to 1.0 mm and outer layer 1.0 mm to 1.5 mm.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the thicknesses of the individual layers can be as follows:
inner layer 0.7 mm to 0.8 mm, intermediate layer 0.8 mm to 0.9 mm and outer layer 1.2 mm to 1.3 mm.
Practical experience has shown that these layer thicknesses are particularly suitable with respect to the requirements that have to be fulfilled by the hose.
It will be advantageous when the intermediate layer contains an adhesion promoter.
This will guarantee an improved connection between the intermediate layer and the layers located adjacent thereto, whereby the service life of the hose will be increased as well.